


Cuddles!

by celestiasmilktea



Series: She-Ra one-shots (Mostly Entrapdak) [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasmilktea/pseuds/celestiasmilktea
Summary: Entrapta and Hordak are trying to go to bed, but they have to get Imp to sleep first.
Relationships: Emily & Entrapta (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Hordak & Imp (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra one-shots (Mostly Entrapdak) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762702
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	Cuddles!

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a request on my Tumblr :)

Entrapta was reading over her notes for the portal. A yawn escaped her. Hordak’s ears perked up at the sound. “You are tired. You must rest.”

“I’m not tired!” she protested. “Let me work for just a little longer!”

“Entrapta.” He looked at her. “You will work better if you are fully rested.”

She sighed. “Fine. Let me just put Imp to bed.” She scooped up the little creature into her arms.

“I’m not tired!” He protested in her voice.

“Oh, come on.” She walked off, carrying him to his bed.

Hordak watched them go, a strange feeling in his chest. It felt like… warmth? He often felt like this when she was around. He decided he didn’t hate this feeling. He returned to his work, but found his mind to be slightly fogged. Maybe he was a little tired, too. But he was a ruler. Lord Hordak should not show such vulnerability. He did not get tired. He got results.

“Okay, Imp’s all good.” Entrapta stated as she went to lie down on her bed in the corner of the room. She pulled off her mask and shoes and sat on the bed.

“Alright. You sleep and we will resume our work in the morning.” He commanded her.

She noticed the way his ears drooped. He was tired too.

He turned around, seeing she was still sitting on top of the blanket. “Are you waiting for something?”

She tilted her head down and looked up at him, batting her eyelashes. “Will you cuddle with me?” Hordak sighed. This was a request she had been making more and more often. While he didn’t quite understand the point, he had to admit it was… nice.

“Fine.”

“Yay!” She crawled beneath her blanket and pulled it back so Hordak could lie down. She rested her head on his chest and he put his arm around her. He gently stroked her hair as she relaxed into him.

They were interrupted by a chirp from the foot of the bed. “Imp?” Hordak looked at the small winged toddler. “What are you doing? You’re supposed to be in bed.”

“In bed.” Imp repeated, pointing at him.

“I-yes. Entrapta says it helps her sleep.” He narrowed his eyes at the little creature. “You will tell no one.” Imp stuck his tongue out at him. “Go get back in your bed!”

“Entrapta!” Imp said in Hordak’s voice.

The Princess sighed, getting out of bed. “I’ll do it.” She lifted Imp up and carried him over to his bed. She returned moments later. “Okay, hopefully he stays there.”

“Entrapta…” Hordak pointed to one of her pigtails, trailing on the ground behind her with Imp clinging to it.

“Oh, darn it!” She raised her pigtail up so Imp was eye level with her.” You need to go to sleep! I can’t be with you all the time.” She stroked his hair affectionately.

“Go to sleep!” Imp said. He looked at them with what Hordak could only describe as puppy-dog eyes. “With you all the time.”

“I see. You want cuddles like Entrapta, don’t you?” Hordak teased.

Imp nodded enthusiastically. “Cuddles like Entrapta!”

“Both of you, come here.” he sighed, giving up. He was going to have to spend all his nights with these two now. Entrapta resumed her original position curled up next to him with an arm around his chest, and Imp crawled between them.

“Good night.” Entrapta murmured, already drifting off to sleep. “Sweet dreams.”

“Sweet dreams.” Imp repeated, snuggling into them.

“… sweet dreams.” Hordak whispered to his… family.

There was a beeping noise from the doorway. Of course the robot was a part of the family too. “Robots don’t need sleep.” he said to Entrapta.

“She just wants cuddles too. C’mere, Emily.” she said sleepily. The robot beeped happily and plopped down at the foot of the bed, her lights dimming to indicate that she was going into sleep mode.

Hordak sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
